Visions of The Past
by Lovely-pixels
Summary: Staying with your father, who….lets face it, knows nothing about you and even less about your home life, can be difficult. So why would, Alice Brandon, choose to stay in rainy Forks Washington, over sunny Phoenix Arizona, one reason, Jasper Hale. Story better than summary, also, story better than prologue!
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction in a long time but, with new writing an a good plot in mind, I hope people stick around a bit longer so I may continue my idea! My plan is to be able to update once a week, or twice a week with short chapters. **

**Also I know this type of idea had been done but, please give this a chance!  
>Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight but, I own my imagination.<br>**

**Also, the chapters after this are so much better...**

* * *

><p>Alice sighed as she walked into her house, he should be in town today. Today was the day….she needed to see him. He and his family could be the only ones who could save her.<p>

Alice had seen her visions for as long as she could remember, it would start off innocent, reminding her parents to set the table for their grandmother, who was planning a surprise visit, or telling her mother to take a jacket to work because it was going to rain….soon she was able to peek into her own future, being able to see what she got on her math test or seeing her father getting a promotion at work. Now her visions were focused on someone she hadn't met, a couple people she hadn't met, including cloaked figures coming to find her. She didn't know anything about the family she saw except their taste in food and that one of them was Jasper.

Her first vision of this family came when she was twelve and it had been of her and Jasper, together on a small island, and soon the rest of the vision came into place, a wedding, love, immortality, and then one day it disappeared, all came shattering down when she dreamt about the cloaked figures. They wanted her, she knew their secret and she had a power.

If she was correct, the family would be at school by second period tomorrow. Alice had been all around today, spending the day looking for them, if they hadn't attended school yet they would surely need new school supplies, or at least, that was her logic, which she suspected was wrong. "Guess you'll find them tomorrow." She muttered to herself, checking on the cloaks whereabouts to make sure it would be safe to sleep with her window cracked. She had found out long ago about their speed but she had the advantage. After cracking her window she went to her desk, tucked away her sketches of each of the cloaks, moving to crawl into her bed, hoping to have peaceful sleep for once, not having to see the cloaks planning to harm the family.  
>Slowly, after letting her mind wander, she fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper sighed as he and Emmett finished dusting off everything they had left at their home, almost ninety years ago, some things where being replaced in the morning but, he and the rest of them needed to hunt if they were expected to go to school in the morning, Jasper especially.<p>

He was more controlled now but, still struggled sometimes, first days were the hardests. New scents he was not used too, new behaviours, and even new animals. Everything was harder to handle for the first while. To be fair, they had been back for a couple months but, school was a week in and they couldn't attend for the first week because of unplanned sun. He sighed as he ran out of the house after a quick plan agreement to be back by dawn, he had five hours to kill, litterally. He first tracked down a buck and that wasn't enough….it pained him to hunt humans but, sometimes he needed it. He hadn't cracked in fifty years, minus attacking bella that odd ninety year ago, fifty years ago was when he last tasted human blood. He tracked down a mountain lion and was relieved when the burn and craving for human blood was vanquished.

He wandered freely for the next bit, letting out an angry growl when he felt a small rock be thrown at his head, whipping around, he relaxed when he saw Bella. Over the years he and Bella had grown close, their quiet and stubborn personalities matching nicely, he joined her at the two walked towards the house, they still had another hour before they actually had to get ready but, he liked to go early to avoid having to be stuck in the crowded hallways.  
>Once arrived at the home, he went to his room and dressed in a simple baseball tee and jeans, he never cared too much for fashion and he probably never would. He sat at his desk, re-reading a book on the civil war Bella had gotten him, still pointing out all the flaws to himself. When he and the rest of his family, excluding the parental figures, had to leave they all bid adieu and left. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper in one car, Edward and Bella in the other. Once at the school, there was no cars there, having arrived early as usual, except a little yellow volkswagen beetle. A little pixie like girl sitting on the hood, her and Edward locked in a staring contest that only they seemed to understand.<p>

"Call Carlisle….The Volturi's coming…." He said softly, finally looking away from the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the prologue, I hope to have a longer chapter up shortly!<strong>

**Tank you for reading!**


	2. Lilacs

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, twilight or anything in this story except the ideas. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers POV<strong>

_Panic_.

Pure, unadulterated panic, is all I can feel, from my siblings and the curious looking girl on the lot.

"What? How do you know?" Rose asked, the panic clear in her voice, causing me to try to spread calm over everyone but, it was only helping a little bit.  
>"I don't, she does…" Edward responded quickly, making his way over to the girl in quick strides, we all followed in a slight panic, getting half way over to her before a slight breeze carried the strong scent to us and it hit me like a freight train. Lilac, honey and vanilla, scents that made my mouth water with venom, I swallowed thickly in ease to soothe my now burning throat. No, this couldn't be my mate, she was so tiny, so petite, so...innocent.<p>

I could feel my throat tighten and burn in desire, in which the venom filled my mouth and I was ready to pounce, my eyes quickly going from a light honey colour to black as I continued to stare at the girl. Emmett's hand was quickly on my shoulder, everyone was reacting to the scent, none like me though….the blood flowing through her veins was sweet and strong, to me, it was heaven. I had found me mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Alices POV<strong>

I could felt the atmosphere change quickly, like a wave of calm spread over me and everyone else. I sat up as they walked toward me, suddenly feeling nervous which was weird, I had prepared for this day for years. I watched all of their faces, frowning ever so slightly when I saw Jaspers sudden struggle.…I had been having visions of our meeting and other stuff about us for five years, and now we meet and he looks like he's in pain. My mind was going a mile a minute and I quickly adjusted as they reached me, taking note at how tense Jasper was, and the look Edward was giving me. I knew he could read minds, it had been in one of my first visions of them all.  
>"How do you know the Volturi?" Bella asked quickly, almost as if she were integrating the enemy, and I flinched slightly at the tone, causing Jasper to grab Bellas wrist tightly and growl in warning, causing Bella to look at him with a raised eyebrow before she froze, turning back to me, who was very confused at what was going on with Jasper.<br>"I um…." I started before stopping not sure how to explain it, so Edward did for me. "You're clairvoyant and they know you know about us." He said, more addressing his family who was clearly confused. "Exactly." I said softly, playing with my fingers nervously.  
>Rosalies eyes widened and she looked at Emmett in wonder. "Wait, you're….human though." Emmett said simply. "I was a shield while human." Bellas said in response to him, looking at me and offering a slightly smile. "Why did you come to us?" Rosalie finally asked after everyone let an awkward silence linger. "I...I've been seeing you since I was twelve." I said simply, finally looking up at Jasper, surprised at the eye contact we made. "Longer than I've seen them."<p>

Everyone continued to stare at me, my blue eyes staring up at them as I chewed my lip, looking away from Jasper after a long stare.I had waited five years to see him and he was clearly unaware of their impending romance and I was okay with that, thinking of it made me blush slightly, Edward to smirk and Jasper to tense.

"I'll call Carlisle." Jasper volunteered, bolting back to the car, after a moment, Edward nodded and moved beside me. "We'll head home, Alice here, is coming with us, Carlisle wants to meet her." He said and I stiffened slightly.

* * *

><p>On the drive toward the Cullen residence, it was silent. Edward had offered to drive my car for me and we would follow Bella in the Volvo and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper in the jeep.<p>

"So….Alice, you and Jasper?" Edward asked with a smile, and I could feel myself blush deeply at the question. "I suppose." I muttered softly, causing Edward to smile. "You don't see a marriage if you only 'suppose'." He said softly and my blush only deepened at the fact.

When we arrived at the house, I stepped out as the everyone went inside, following closely behind Edward. When I was led up the stairs and into what seemed to be their living room, I sat down in the open spot, everyone was looking at me again, this time, Jasper was even further away.  
>"So...You're a clairvoyant?" Carlisle asked from his spot beside Esme.<br>"Yes….My name is Alice though." I responded, and he nodded. "Well, Alice, is it true, the Volturi are seeking you out?" He asked and I only nodded, in response to his question. "I need your help…..can you help me?" I asked softly. Carlisle seemed to contemplate, and before he could give an answer, one was given for him.

"Of course." He said with his Texas twang.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review!<strong>


	3. Sketches

**Hello there everyone! Please enjoy chapter 2 of Visions of the past! At this time I don't think this will be a long story but, I do have other ideas for stories for Jalice and also glee characters.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I wish I did!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alices POV<strong>

I froze, as did everyone else, looking up at Jasper and smiling softly at the blonde man. "Thank you." I managed out in a whisper. "If the Volturi is coming here, we'll automatically be involved." He concluded and my thank you seemed out of place.  
>"He's right. If they come here, knowing we're in the area they'll assume we know, even if we didn't." Carlisle added, looking around at his family before at me. "Do you know who's coming?" He asked and I bit my lip, shaking my head. "No, I've never heard their names." I said simply, trying to think about my visions to make sure.<p>

"Aro...Jane….Alec." Edward named off, staring at me curiously. "You must be powerful if you have the guard coming here." Emmett piped in and I shrugged.

"I have no idea what any of that means." I said simply before I looked at Edward. "Who's Aro?" I asked softly. "A very powerful vampire, even more so with Jane and Alec beside him. Aro can read your mind, more so than I can, except he has to do it from up close, with a touch he can read every thought you've ever had." Edward began to explain, and I nodded, now curious about the other two. "Jane and Alec are brother and sister, both gifted and both cruel to people who cross them. Jane can inflict pain on you, from anywhere, as long as she sees you. Alec can remove your senses, rob you of sight, touch, smell, taste and hearing." He continued and I frowned at the thought of someone doing that to any of the Cullens.

"Luckily, we have Bella, who's a shield, meaning she can block their powers." He added and I nodded, relieved.

Jasper looked at me and I suddenly felt rather calm and relaxed. "Jasper, that's not fair." Bella said simply, and he shrugged. "What?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at Bella and feeling rather confused. "Jasper has pathokinesis, he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him―calm down a room of angry people, or relax a nervous girl." Bella explained simply and I just nodded, not sure how I never knew that at this point, it had been five years since I first saw him. I looked at Jasper and it seemed like he was reading my facial expressions to tell what I thought of his abilities. I hummed and nodded again, he seemed to like that reaction and smiled ever so slightly to himself.

"So, how long do we have till they arrive?" Emmett asked, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers POV<strong>

It had been two weeks since Alice approached us, two weeks since I met my mate, and in those two weeks, I had only spoke to her twice, yet she seemed to always talk to me. I didn't have to reply because she knew I was listening. Tonight was the night though, the Volturi was close and we needed to make sure Alice was safe so, we made a plan to patrol her house, and tonight was my turn, I had spent a few days away hunting to make sure she was safe, Alices safety came first, it always would. Everyone in my family knew now that Alice was my mate, she knew that they had something but, I was unaware of what extent she knew it too.

I headed to her house once the sun was gone and the moon was out, I jumped up to her open window and slid in, she was sitting at her desk, sketching, listening to her music which wasn't all to bad. I walked over carefully, and put my hand on her shoulder, looking at her drawings and freezing. She was doodling a wedding in full detail, the groom was faceless and the bride was facing the wrong way but you could tell by the spikey hair, it was Alice.  
>She gasped and quickly ripped out her headphones, covering the drawing with a blank piece of paper and looking up at me quickly, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed a deep pink. "J-Jasper! Hi, uhm…." She sputtered and I only nodded at her. "Hello Alice." I said simply, sitting down on the window seat and resisting the urge to relax her, knowing how she felt at this point about me using my powers on her.<p>

She smiled and took a deep breath to relax. "My dads already in bed so, no worries about him." She said, moving to sit on her bed, smiling happily at me. I nodded and ran a hand through my hair, I needed to remember to not breath. I could already tell that her room would be coated in her scent and I wasn't going to be strong enough to handle it. "Anything new? About the Volturi?" I asked kindly. She sighed and played with her fingers. "Yeah….They should be crossing into Ohio in the next few days." She said softly. "It's hard to watch people I've never met and my ability is limited so…." She said softly, and it was obvious she felt like she wasn't helping us but, she was. "Alice, that's okay, the fact you can see the future at all is amazing." I assured, moving to sit beside her, placing a hand on her reassuringly. "The Volturi know you can see them and are probably trying to figure out how to surprise you." I said simply, not moving as her hand was on top of mine, I had wanted this over a century, my mate, I needed to hold her in some way. Alice smiled and hummed, moving to kiss my cheek, and I froze, looking over at her and smiling. She returned the smile and hummed. "Thank you…" She whispered.

Alice moved and got her laptop after a comfortable moment in silence. "Wanna watch a movie?" She asked curiously, opening it up and I nodded and smiled. "I haven't seen Maleficent." She offered, and I nodded. "Yeah, me neither." I said softly, moving to lean back against her headboard as she searched for the movie online, she moved to sit beside him, plugging her headphones and offered me one, I took it graciously, putting it in my ear and smiling at her, she leaned more towards me as the movie progressed and I could feel her slowly falling asleep, soon, halfway through the movie, her head was resting on my shoulder and she was blissfully snoozing. I smiled to myself and looked down at her, my hand moved up to slowly caress her cheek, my hand sliding into her short black locks, letting out a short breath and instantly tensing as her sweet scent filled my senses. I moved quickly and she whined in her sleep, latching on to my shirt and pulling herself closer to me again, her laptop now beside her. I tensed and looked down at her again, allowing myself to relax, not daring to breath as I held her close, my hand now resting on her back. I moved with her so she was laying down and she just moved to have her head on my chest, completely content against my chest, unknown of the possible dangers this could cause. The Volturi were already on their way, adding another vampire/human relationship would be horrible, especially after Bella and Edward….

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, follow and favorite! Updates soon!<strong>

**PS: I'll be doing the once a week updates starting next week!**


	4. Mates?

**Hello everyone! I want you all to know that I will post a chapter maybe tonight, tomorrow and the day after that, then I start school, so it will be my last frequent update for a while.  
>Please enjoy, Chapter 3!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alice POV <strong>**

When I woke up in the morning, Jasper wasn't there. He was gone, my window was shut, and my drawings were exposed, I quickly got up and went to my desk, which was a mess now, he had looked at all my drawings. I sighed, and collected my drawings together, sliding them into a drawer, counting them quickly to make sure they were all there and becoming tense when the wedding one from last night was gone. I rushed to get my phone and unplugged it, texting Jasper quickly to ask where he was, hearing a vibration from my bedside table, so he left his phone here….great.

Moving to sit down on my bed, I ran a hand through my hair, sighing as I heard someone ascending the stairs. "Yes, I'm awake dad." I said dryly. When my door opened, revealing Jasper with a plate of eggs and toast. I froze and blushed slightly.  
>"I figured you'd be up soon, so, I made you breakfast." He said, his body stiff and I could tell he wasn't breathing, so I nodded thankfully and hummed. "Thank you." I said sweetly, taking the plate and beginning to eat.<p>

"I uhm….Alice can I ask you something?" He asked softly, sitting down at my desk and looking at me closely, I swallowed thickly and nodded yes in reply. "Your drawings….their magnificent but, there's one I don't understand." He said and pulled the drawing out from his pocket and unfolded it and looked over it once more, it was the wedding one. "This one...Uhm….what is it?" He asked and I blushed softly. "A vision I had, I like to draw out my visions so I never forget them." I explained softly. "So...I had a vision of a wedding and I drew it out." I explained, smiling at him and trying to hide my anxiety about this, if he found out that they would be married one day, it could ruin everything….So when a wave of calm emotions hit me I smiled at him slightly.

"Who's getting married?" He asked and I bit my lip, playing with my fingers nervously. "It was us, wasn't it?" He asked, though he clearly knew the answer.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Edwards POV<strong>**

No one in the house could believe that Alice, was Jaspers mate, and the person who had the most trouble with it was Jasper himself. He knew less about it then I or Alice did but, he knew enough. Like that one day, Alice would be one of us, they would be married - _Though I don't believe he knows how soon _- and that the Volturi were coming to take his mate away. We already had a plan, Alice unfortunately knew about it and was against it but, we were ready to fight if we had too, Alice was already considered family by Esme and Carlisle, and even Rosalie liked her, this wasn't something that would happen willingly. We've also contacted Jacob and the rest of the pack, and they would help defend Alice as well, since she was human.

Over the two weeks, Alice has moulded into our family, Emmett already taunting her like he did to Bella, Esme was already mothering her after finding out Alice's mother was in Arizona, Carlisle was like her second father, Rose and Bella were already like her sisters and I was her best friend in this town, it was interesting to see how her bubbly personality mixed with the rest of us. Right now, Jasper was at Alice's and we were all nervously waiting for him and her to arrive. It's not that we didn't have faith in Jasper, it's that we know what her blood does to him, I went through it with Bella but, it's worse for him. He already has problems with blood, but, Alice's blood was strong to all of us, no one would understand how strong it was to Jasper.  
>I moved to sit on the couch with Bella, her legs slid over my lap, as she continued to indulge herself in the Hunger Games, re-reading the series for the umpteenth time. I smiled at her as she peeked over the top of the book to look at me.<p>

"What are you thinking?" I asked, running my hand up her leg and rubbing her knee.  
>"Just how much Alice has changed everything, Jasper especially, for the better." She said softly and I nodded, smiling softly at the mention of Jaspers changed behaviour, he was more caring, careful and above all, happy. "I know what you mean….Jaspers been alone for over a century, with no one to love him, we all love him but, it's different once you find your mate." I explained softly. "Though I will admit, I had thought she would be taller." I joked, causing a light laugh from my wifes lips. "Yeah, the height difference is cute though." Bella said softly, sliding her hand into mine and linking our fingers together, as Emmett came booming in with Rosalie, both happy and elated, obviously having had, how should it be put, destroyed a house? Yeah, that or Emmett took down another bear but, judging by his thoughts, it was the first option. I rolled my eyes at them as they sat on the loveseat, Rosalie in Emmetts lap, she smiled at them. "Are we talking about Alice and Jasper?" She asked quickly and we nodded, sighing softly.<p>

"Well I personally, love it, Jaspers never been happier." Rose said and we all agreed in silence, Emmetts hand held onto Rose as she settled back against him. "A happy Jasper is good for all of us." Bella added with a while, closing her book and putting it on the table, again, another silent agreement. "How much longer till Jasper said he'd bring her here? I found this dress yesterday that I think she'll love." Rosalie said simply.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jasper POV<strong>**

I knew it was us, her silence made it clear, her nod only added on to the answer I was already sure of. I nodded and looked down at the drawing again, it was beautiful, it truly was but, I also wasn't sure about marriage, especially while she was still human. I placed the drawing down on the desk and moved to sit on the bed as well.

"Alice….I know, about all of it, you're my mate...now, I know that you know as well." I explained, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly, reassuringly, so she would know that it was okay to love a vampire, even if she wasn't at that point, I was, my soulmate, who I've been separated from for a century, my Alice. She looked up at me and blushed softly.  
>"Your mate?" She asked with a smile, and I nodded. "Yes, you appeal to me in an unusual way, for humans that is….your scent, it draws me in." I said simply, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles, smiling at the feeling of hope that was glimmering off her. I hummed and leaned forward, kissing her forehead, smiling as she relaxed at the simple affectionate act. She looked up at me and smiled. I moved so she could eat in peace, moving to examine the wedding again, smiling at it all, the dress had no detail and I'm assuming she did that on purpose, knowing if I saw it that she would have to change her dress.<p>

When Alice was done eating, I moved out of the room so she could get dressed, bringing the plate downstairs and waiting for Alice, when she joined me, I moved to lead her to my car, which Carlisle had dropped off. "May I say how amazing you look today?" I asked as I opened the door for her, she blushed deeply, and got in the car. "Of course." She said as I got in. "Well than, Alice, you look absolutely beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, favourite, and follow please!<strong>


	5. The Hunt

**Hello again, so this chapter took me longer to write and I'm happy with it! I have several ideas for stories after this, all Jalice so far! I love this pairing, and I always will, this is my first fandom I was ever a part of, I wrote Youtube fanfiction and have written several fics on here. I wrote the first abused!Alice fanfic and I loved it but, I was such a bad writer and I'm still learning so, bare with me?**

**Warning: Kinda descriptive about a murder.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but, I do own three cats!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alices POV<strong>**

Once we arrived at The Cullen Residence, Jasper was quick to open my door. I was still taking in everything he had said about being his mate but, I already knew...so it wasn't as big as a shock to me but, at the same time it was, Jasper knew just as well as I did that Jasper and I were meant for each other, in more ways than one apparently.

I took his hand when it was offered, and got out of the car. I smiled up at him and didn't let go of his hand, lacing our fingers instead, causing him to smile. He led me inside and we walked into the living room, all eyes were on our linked fingers. I easily glided over to the couch where Edward and Bella were seated, Jasper following and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"So, have a good night?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively, and I only rolled my eyes. Jasper however, stiffened and glared at his brother, which I guess was the expected reaction, because Emmett laughed and threw a throw pillow at him, which Jasper easily caught and whipped it back at him. I squeezed Jaspers hand and smiled, leaning my head on his thigh.

"So that's a no?" Emmett concluded and smirked playfully as Rosalie pushed him gently. "Em, be nice." She said playfully, sharing a smile with me as Jasper absent mindedly ran his thumb over my knuckles, it was calming and he could tell.

"The Volturi are in Ohio, or will be soon." Jasper announced, not having a sound of doubt in his voice, he trusted my visions far too much and it was a little nerve racking. I could tell Edward was not approving of my doubtful thoughts and - _bug out of it Edward_ - this is how I feel.

"Their getting closer each day….no matter, the Denalis are coming as well." Rosalie stated, and I raised an eyebrow. "The who?" I asked curiously, looking up at Jasper and then at Rose again.

"Our cousins of sorts, their long time friends of Carlisle. There's Irina, Kate, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazar and Kate both have gifts. Eleazar, can sense abilities in humans, vampires, other forms of life." Jasper began, smiling down at me. "Kate has psychic electrokinesis, she has the power to cause a painful, electric shock-like jolt in anyone she touches." Rosalie finished, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Like Jane?" I asked quickly, looking back to Rosalie with a raised eyebrow. "The pain, yes, but it's different, Jane doesn't have to touch you, Kate does." She said simply, and I frowned, the more information I got about Jane, the less I wanted the Cullens involved with her.

"Alice don't. We would be involved no matter what, you're important to us all, you're part of the family now." Edward assured, reaching over to place a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I sighed and nodded. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt because of me." I said softly, squeezing Jaspers hand tightly. "Can't you see how it will end?" Emmett asked.

"No, I can't...It's there until everyone is there and then it's blank." I explained, chewing on my lip as Jasper moved to kiss my hair. "It's so weird, I've never had this happen, it just disappears…." I said softly, leaning closer to Jasper. I could tell he was still struggling but, he was okay...He would need to leave soon, and that was okay, he was trying. He sent comforting waves to me and I knew he would always be there to comfort me. I saw Edward smile at my little realization and I pushed him away playfully. "Go away Edward."

"What?" Jasper asked with a fond smile at his brother, and I gave Edward a warning look, looking up at Jasper with an innocent smile as he gave me a curious look. "Give me a hint." He asked curiously. "Alice just has adorable thoughts." Edwards said and I groaned. "Go away Edward." I said simply.

Jasper smiled and squeezed my hand lightly, making me blush slightly. "I hate you both." I said simply, causing Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella to laugh. Jasper smiled down at me and ran a hand over my hair. "No you don't." He stated. "Okay...I don't, just Edward." I clarified, causing a laugh from Jaspers lips this time, and a smile from my own.

* * *

><p>I stayed at The Cullens till around five, then I had to head home to beat my father home so they wouldn't know I was gone all day. I was grateful for everything the Cullens were helping me with, the Volturi, algebra and just helping me with my visions. My visions were rare, I was able to control them a bit but, if something is happening or <em>will<em> happen I suppose is how I should word it, I got severe headaches after ward, and they help me with it. I've had five at their house and two at school, they were there for all of them, I'm not sure how though….

I was being driven by Jasper, once again, he had left earlier today and then returned, able to take a breath every once and a while. I was excited that he was going to get used to me, or my scent, which meant he would be around more often, which delighted me actually, and I guess he could feel it.

"What's got you so delighted?" He asked with a fond smile, running his thumb over my knuckle. "Just….this." I said, looking at our hands and humming. "You, actually, you're more than I ever imagined." I said softly, giving his hand a tight squeeze and smiling. "I just, I'm more so excited about you being around me as much as possible…." I admitted, looking up at his face to see a look of amusement on his face. "What?" I asked softly.

"Some of the most power vampires in existence are coming to try and kill you, your..._whatever_ I am to you, could also kill you at any moment and you're delighted to be around me more?" He asked, looking at me like I was absolutely ludicrous.

"Pretty much, yeah." I said simply, smirking at the shock on his face. "No...I'm not delighted for people coming to kill me, and I'm certainly not delighted at the idea of you possibly killing me, but, I'm delighted to be around you…..Jasper, it's been five years since I first saw you, and I knew that one day, I would find you, and I have." I explained, sighing as he pulled into my driveway. "And I have no idea what…..this is." I added.

Jasper sighed and turned in his seat to look at me, taking both my hands as I turned toward him. He looked fearful and worried, why though? He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Alice….darling….you should be afraid. I wouldn't blame you for being terrified of me." He said and I frowned. "What? No, I'm not afraid of you." I stopped him quickly and he froze. "That's the problem though! Alice, you're so interested in what may be, that you don't understand what dangers are closer to the reality." He said simply.

"I know what reality is I just choose to believe that you won't hurt me, isn't that what being your mate is all about? Trust? Faith?" I asked quickly and he nodded. "Yes, and I thank you for that but, I need you to be aware of what's best for you, Alice, I can't lose you do to my own mistake." He said, worry clear on his face and I reached to cup his cheek. "You won't…" I assured him.

"You don't know that and if I do, Alice, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Jasper started and I frowned deeply, moving forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, pulling away after I felt him tense and relax all at the same time. "You won't, trust me, I know." I said softly, gently caressing his cheek before I moved back to sit in the seat properly. "Will I see you tonight?" I asked quickly, knowing my father would be home soon. He nodded, still silent after the unexpected kiss, I got out and rushed inside, starting on dinner and humming as I thought about the days activities. I looked out the window after a couple minutes, just to make sure he was gone and I was both relieved and disappointed when he was. I already missed him…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

I drove away in silence, still reeling from the kiss, the perfect moment our lips met, it was….sinful how much I enjoyed it. I drove toward the line separating the Quileutes and our land, I just needed to be alone, pulling over on the side of the road and walking along the line, calmly, I didn't want to alert the wolves or make them think something was wrong or that I was here to attack, I walked further into our land and found a save little area, after breaking into a sprints, sitting on the rocks and staring over the water crashing below me.

I still thought all of this was wrong, so wrong...she was so innocent but, at the same time, we were so right, I loved her the moment I met her and I wasn't planning on saying that yet, she may like me but, I needed to make sure she was safe and protected before I wanted to tell her exactly how I feel. I sighed, watching the marine life below, I always found it fascinating, how animals can frolic about without a care in the world. I smiled faintly as a wild ferret scavenged around on the rocks, chewing on what I could only assume was a weed of some sort growing in the cracks of the rocks.

I looked at my watched and sighed, I told Alice I would go and see her tonight, I would be on guard again, I needed to inform Rose that. I texted her swiftly and quickly ran back to my car, I would need to hunt quickly if I were to spend more time with Alice, for at this point, hurting her - _even in the slightest _- was _killing _me.

I drove back toward my own home, dashing straight into the woods, I needed to cool my throat if I were to hold my sweet darling through the night again.

Running straight through the trails, I found my favourite area to find mountain lions, and crouched, relaxing all my senses and letting my animistic side take over. Once I sensed the presence of another being, I began to stalk towards it, I could feel my throat burn as the cat let out a growl, it was feeding and obviously thought I was another animal coming for his food. I growled back and lunged forward, the satisfactory crunch of his bones, and the flood of warm blood in my mouth made everything seem better, my throat was cool, my thoughts were relaxed and this lion was indeed a male so I wasn't orphaning two cubs.

I threw the dead -_ and drained_ - carcass aside and wiped the corner of my mouth, I could only imagine what this would look like to the Volturi, they never understood our ways of life and they never would, nor did they plan on learning.

My throat was still a bit sore and it was better to be safe than sorry, so I moved to sit behind a large rock and listened, once again, my senses took over.

**_No._****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**_No no no…._**

I could practically smell the fear emanating off the man in front of me. He was a hiker, he had fallen and scraped his knee on a rock, only a few drops of blood and this animistic creature was in front of him. I let out a growl, my face contorting in pain.

I lunged blindly, my senses now in control.

* * *

><p><strong>So….that's there…..<strong>

**Review thoughts on this so far and what you want to happen, it can go in many ways and I'm always open to suggestions.**

**As always, review, favourite, and follow!**


	6. South Dakota

**Here is my favourite chapter so far! I love it and I spent a lot of time writing it because, I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go so….let me know how you feel about this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own a Siamese kitten with thumbs.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alices POV<strong>**

The pain in my head was unbearable. I had collapsed on the floor in pain, clutching my head tightly and crying out in pain. I moved to grab my phone, through the pain but, Jasper was going to make a big mistake. I called him, no answer, so I called Rosalie.

"Alice? Jasper already told me he's taking my shift." Rose said sweetly as she answered, and I nodded, letting out a pained sound. "Alice? What is it? What did you see?" She asked frantically. "Jasper's going to kill a human, he's hunting and a hiker fell and hurt his knee." I said in a strained voice. "Shit." Rosalie said and the sound of a door slamming shut was heard.

"Okay Ali, Emmett and Edward went to find him, Eddie knows where he went hunting." She cooed. "I'm coming over now, they'll stop him Ali." She assured, not even hanging up as she ran out the door after informing Esme what was going on, running straight to my house and bursting in, since my parents still weren't home. She hung the phone up and rushed to hang mine up. The next thing I knew I was scooped up and being rushed up to my room. I was still in so much pain and without Jasper here to relax me and send me calming waves, it was worse than ever. I had watched an innocent man be murdered by my perfect Jasper. I curled up into my pillow, my eyes squeezed shut in pain.

Rose sighed and ran a hand over my hair, cooing gently. "Oh Ali...I wish I had his powers, so I could make it stop hurting." She said simply, rubbing my back as I continued to whimper in pain. After half an hour, the pounding wasn't as intense, and Rose's phone rang. Rose looked at me before she answered it.

"Emmett, is he okay?" She asked quickly.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jaspers POV<strong>**

How could I be so stupid? How? I could have killed that man, I would have to killed him if not for my brothers….

_-Flashback-_

_I could practically smell the fear emanating off the man in front of me. He was a hiker, he had fallen and scraped his knee on a rock, only a few drops of blood and this animistic creature was in front of him. I let out a growl, my face contorting in pain._

_I lunged blindly, my senses now in control._

I collided with a hard wall that quickly grabbed me and held me tight against it as I growled and thrashed.

"_Jasper!" Edward growled, holding onto my arms and pulling me away from Emmett. "Get him out of here." Edward ordered, nodding to the shocked man, Emmett nodded and grabbed the man, running off quickly, to knock him out so if he told anyone he'd look like a lunatic._

I fought against him, growling loudly, they took away my prey!

"_Jasper, think about Alice! She's at her home, in pain because she saw this." He said angrily, holding my arms tightly and I frowned instantly. "Alice….she….." I gasped and went limp against him. "Oh god." I whispered._

_-End of Flashback-_

Alice had seen me kill a man, she had seen me hunt, seen me hurt someone….She was in pain. I stood quickly. "I...I need to see her." I whispered and Edward frowned. "You need to hunt again…..Your eyes are black." He said simply. "We'll see after, Alice is with Rose, she's okay." He informed.

"You just say that she was in pain, I need to see her." I pleaded and Edward frowned. "No, hunt, two deers." He said sternly. I nodded pitifully, I needed to see her, so if that meant hunting deer, I would. I ran in the opposite direction of Emmett and easily found a buck, taking it down and draining it quickly. Edward followed and took down the second deer for me, a doe this time, I thanked him and quickly bit down on the doe, finishing the doe off quickly and looking up to Edward, giving him a pleading look.

"We'll go back home, test it with her scarf and then we'll call rose." He stated and I nodded, running back to the house as fast as I could, running into the home and stopping when I was greeted by a frantic Esme.

"Jasper, honey, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked quickly and I nodded. "Yes….I was hunting and a hiker fell…" I explained and she frowned, rushing to hug me. I hugged her back but, my mind was on Alice, only Alice. Edward walked in and went straight to Alices discarded scarf that was left on the couch from earlier.

I smiled at Esme and pulled away, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm fine Esme." I promised, moving to sit on the couch, looking at Edward as he held the scarf, I frowned, it wasn't that bad, it didn't burn as much as normal, he handed it to me and I inhaled. Not to bad. It still burned a bit but, it wasn't bad. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "There." He said and when Edward nodded, I ran out the door, going straight to Alice's, not bothering to call, her parents were home so I climbed up the side of her house to see her curled up with Rose, I could feel her pain. I sent a big wave of calm and relaxation to her and she looked at the window quickly, and then I saw her tears.

"Jasper?" She whimpered, and I was quickly in the room, holding her close, rubbing her back and cooing. "Hello darling." I whispered. I looked at Rosalie and thanked her silently, she only nodded and carefully watched me.

"Are you sure you're good?" She asked and I nodded. "Edward gave me and okay." I said and then focused on Alice, her tears had stopped and so had her whimpers of pain, I held her close and kissed her hair. "I knew you wouldn't do it." She said simply, kissing my shoulder and sniffling, wiping her cheeks so there wasn't any tears left. I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Cause I believe in you." She said simply and I felt a big smile cross my lips. "Really?" I asked and she nodded, causing me to kiss her temple, Rosalie smiled at us and kissed Alices hair before she silently left.

I moved to hold her close, laying down where I held her last night and rubbing her back. She cuddled into me and I sighed. "They told me you were in pain…." I whispered and kissed her hair again, she nodded and sighed. "Yeah….from the vision." She explained.

Alice looked up at me and smiled softly, leaning up to connect our lips gently, I inhaled sharply before kissing her back, sliding my hand into her hair, and she hummed happily into my lips. Soon, I was flipping us, she was under me. Her hand slid into my blonde locks, and soon, I needed air, my throat was on fire. I pulled away fiercely, my back slamming into a wall and Alice's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alices POV<strong>**

"Emmett, is he okay?" She asked quickly.

I was tense, if Jasper did hurt that man, if my vision did come true, it would be horrible. They would have to move because it could expose them and the Quileutes, or the pack actually, would have to..._dispose _of the Cullens, and my precious Jasper. I watched Rosalie as she looked relaxed and I quickly moved, tears of pain still in my eyes, she nodded at me and I smiled softly. "I knew it." I whispered.

I moved out of bed wobbly and took a Tylenol, before I went to get changed in my bathroom, when I returned Rosalie was sitting on my bed.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked softly, moving to lay back down, my headache still hurt but, it was better, she laid with me and smiled as I curled into her.

"He's with Edward, he'd going to hunt more before he comes here, if he does, Edward is going to make sure he's good to come see you." Rosalie explained to me, rubbing my back, I nodded and sighed.

"How long will they be?" I asked, chewing on my lip as Rosalie continued to rub my back. "Half an hour maybe?" She offered, I nodded in response, when another vision hit, not as long but, it was just as important.

Rosalie held me through the pain as it started. "What? What is it?" She asked as I clutched my head in my hands again. "They...their closer." I gasped out in pain, and she put her cold hands on mine to try and help the pain, and it did. I leaned my forehead against her neck and continued to let Rosalie hold me, tears streaming down my cheeks. I cuddled into her and hummed, after a little while the pain wasn't bad but, suddenly I was very calm and relaxed, I sat up instantly and looked out my window.

"Jasper?" I said, unintentionally whimpering, and he was quickly in the room, holding me close as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he rubbed back and cooed. "Hello darling." He whispered. I hid my face in his neck, I would tell him about the vision later, right now I just needed to be held. I heard him and Rosalie talking but I just held onto him.

"I knew you wouldn't do it." I said simply, kissing his shoulder and sniffling, wiping my cheeks so there wasn't any tears left on my rosey cheeks, to bad I couldn't make the puffiness of my eyes go away. He raised an eyebrow at me. "How?"

"Cause I believe in you." I said simply and he had a big smile across his lips. "Really?" He asked and I nodded, causing him to kiss my temple, Rosalie smiled at us and kissed my hair before she silently left.

He moved us to hold me close, laying down where he held me last night and rubbed my back. I cuddled into him and when he sighed I looked up at him. "They told me you were in pain…." He whispered and kissed my hair again, I nodded and sighed. "Yeah….from the vision." I explained.

I looked at him and smiled softly, leaning up to connect our lips gently, he inhaled sharply against my lips before kissing back, sliding his hand into my hair, the other resting on my back t hold me close, and I hummed happily into his lips. Gasping, as I was flipped, so I was under him. My hand slid into his wavy blonde locks, smiling at the feeling of actually being able to hold him close and kiss him. He pulled away fiercely, his back slamming into a wall, shaking my mirror and all my paintings.

My eyes widened in shock. I sat up, flushed, I moved to stare up at him. "I...Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked softly, swallowing nervously. Jasper was the only guy I've ever kissed and I knew I wasn't great but, I enjoyed it….He stared at me, and then I knew, it was the closeness of us. I climbed out of my bed and rushed to him, cupping his cheek and forcing him to look at me. "Jasper...I...I trust you okay? No matter what, I trust you." I whispered, hearing my dad coming up the stairs.

"Mary?" He called and I frowned. "Hide." I whispered, and Jasper nodded jumping out the window as my dad came in. "Mary are you alright?" He asked, obviously the slam had scared him, I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I was wrapped up in my blanket, trying to get out of bed I fell." I said, a blush rising on my cheeks to add to my embarrassment, _thank you for that Jasper_. "Also, Adam, never call me Mary again." I requested and my father sighed. "If you insist, be careful, I don't want to call your mom and tell her you fell to your death by your bed." He said and then smiled at me before he walked out.

Once he was gone Jasper was back and the embarrassment was gone. I smiled at Jasper and sat on the end of my bed. "Mary?" He asked with a smirk and I groaned, falling back to lay on the bed. "It's how I got in my grandmothers will." I said simply and smiled as I felt him lay beside me, shutting my eyes as he caressed my cheek, his hand moving down to my neck. Smiling at the gentle touch from his rough hands, I relaxed without his powers.

"Mmm….Jazz?" I asked softly, not noticing the nickname slipping out, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling down at me, looking like an absolute angel. "Their close." I whispered and he frowned. "How close?" He asked softly. "South Dakota, crossing into Montana by tomorrow night." I said simply. "They're not flying, they're running...like, their hunting on their way." I whispered and frowned.

"Do you know when they'll be here?" He asked and I nodded. "Friday, they're going to take their time, get you all on your toes, and then they'll be in a meadow on Friday night at midnight." I said simply. Jasper nodded, deep in thought. "You'll have to tell your dad you're staying at my place, to have a 'girls night' with Rosalie and Bella." He explained and I nodded.

It was Sunday night, we have five days to prepare, five days to possibly say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, favourite and follow!<strong>

**I don't want to beg but, reviews would really encourage me….**


	7. Denali

**Sorry this is so late and so short, I've gone through a lot lately and I'm working on another story!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alices POV<strong>**

As the week dragged on, I became more and more anxious. I was forced to go to school while Jasper, Emmett and Edward stayed home to prepare and make room for the guests. I was unaware of everyone who was coming, it may just be the Denalis but, I was unsure. I was thankful that Rose and Bella still came to school so I wasn't completely alone but, I missed Jasper during the day. He said that he had to stay during the day if he were to spend the night with me, so I guess that helps.

Today was Friday, early dismissal. I had arranged for a video call with my mother and a dinner with my father before heading off for my 'girls night' with Rosalie. I drove there in silence, wearing black leggings, and a gray long sleeved wool sweater, a bag of clothes in the back of my car for tomorrow, if we made it to tomorrow. I knew I should be positive but, the more I learned about Aro, the more I was afraid of Jasper being hurt, if it came down to it, I would go with them, so my Jazz could survive.

I pulled up at the Cullens and controlled my thoughts, thinking about my latest vision so Edward would be informed when I walked. I went to open my door and smiled when someone else, Jasper to be specific, opened it for me. I got out and pressed my lips gently to his, taking his hand and smiling. He led me inside, his arm moving around my waist as he led me into the living room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked softly, not bothering to sit down, it was already eight, and I knew we would all need to talk about what was going to happen. "Their out hunting, preparing." He said simply. "Shouldn't you be hunting too?" I asked softly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I already took care of that." He said simply, holding me close for a second before he pulled away. "Darlin', come with me." He said softly, taking my hand again and leading me up to the top floor of the house and into his room.

I sat down on the hard leather couch and smiled as he sat beside me, pulling me close and kissing my hair. "Alice, darlin'...you have to stop worrying about this." He muttered into my hair. I frowned and looked up at him.

"No I don't. Jasper, I can't see what's going to happen! I don't know what's going to happen to yo-" He cut me off, pressing his lips against mine and waiting till I relaxed into it to pull away. "Nothing will happen, I assure you. Nothing is going to happen to me, or anyone." He said, holding me close. I only nodded, snuggling into him and hiding my face against his chest.

"I love you." I whispered into the soft fabric of his sweater. I felt him tense for a moment, before he kissed my hair and hummed. "I love you too…" He whispered, rubbing my back soothingly.

We stayed like that for another hour or so, just holding each other, not daring to let go, for fear we would slip away. When I was able to hear the family, I pulled away slightly, kissing his cheek before I moved. Taking his hand as we moved to join everyone downstairs, Esme rushing to hug me with a tight hug, kissing my hair and I smiled slightly, hugging her back somberly.

When we pulled away from the long hug, I looked around the room. Rosalie was tightly snug against Emmett, as he kissed her blonde locks. Bella was sitting with Edward on the couch, whispering about something. Jasper took my hand again and pulled him close. I hid my face against his shoulder, relaxing slightly as he rubbed my back.

"The wolves are meeting us at the clearing before midnight." Edward said softly, addressing the room as he stared out the window, his fingers in Bellas hair. Carlisle nodded and smiled softly. "Are you and Alice going to drive?" He asked, looking at Jasper who nodded. "Yes. It'll be easier than running." He answered.

"You two should head out soon, the clearing is a far drive." He said and I nodded. I knew it was a long drive but, I wanted to stay with them longer.

"_Alice_…you're going to see us after, don't worry." Edward said simply. I glared at him and curled into Jasper who gave me a firm and comforting squeeze.

I sighed after another silent minute before I pulled away from Jasper, receiving a hug from Rosalie and Bella before Jasper led me out, helping me into the over sized jeep. I climbed in and buckled myself in, as he got in and started it.

He drove in silence, I stared out the window. The ride was longer than expected but, that was okay. Somewhere along the lines of driving, his hand slipped into mine. I felt waves of calm and relaxation, and I looked up at him. "Jasper…." I muttered and then sighed. "Thank you." I said, squeezing his hand as tight as I could.

About an hour later, we arrived at a little clearing. Two blondes, and two brunettes stood in the clearing along with the Cullens and I was suddenly filled with fear. "Who is that?" I asked and Jasper rushed to park and comfort me. "The Denalis…." He said simply. "They want to meet you, and make sure you stay safe." He said sweetly and I nodded as more waves of calm rolled over me. He was out quickly, unbuckling me and helping me out in a moments notice. I held onto his hand tightly as we walked over to the group of ten vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, follow and favourite please!<strong>


End file.
